


Rough Day

by KrakinKraken



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakinKraken/pseuds/KrakinKraken
Summary: Superheroing is hard work. It helps to have someone you love to pass out with at the end of the day.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Rough Day

Teddy let out a long, coarse sigh as the keys clattered to the floor. This was  _ not _ what he needed today. As he stretched his arm down towards the ground to grab, being too exhausted to care if anyone walking down the street saw the teen’s arm suddenly grotesquely stretch, Billy let out a grumble from his position unceremoniously draped over his boyfriend’s shoulder; he had made it as far as a block from the scene of the battle before nearly collapsing onto the concrete. 

‘’Yeah, yeah, I know.’’ Teddy muttered back. He didn’t know, but he wasn’t convinced Billy knew he’d even made a noise, let alone tried to talk. Bi-monthly battles for the fate of the universe that broke out across the city certainly took a physical toll on Teddy, but Billy was a very different story: after every one, when the adrenaline wore off, he’d realize that he’d run out of mental energy way earlier, but hadn’t noticed, on the grounds of the whole ‘’Moleman’s invading the surface world for the 6th time this week or whatever’’ thing. He’d gotten into the habit of checking out the exact amount of aspirin a guy his size could take without complications, and keeping a healthy stock in the pockets on the inside of his cape.

The door shuddered, and lurched open, and the boys stumbled inside with a grunt. After slamming the door behind him, barely holding back enough to not shatter the door, and its frame, he dragged himself past the half-emptied moving boxes littered across every hallway in the house, which they have been ‘’definitely finishing unpacking’’ every day for the past 3 weeks, and made a beeline to their bedroom, slumping up the steps, which always seemed far longer and steeper after getting home from ‘’work’’. 

He plucked Billy off of his shoulder with one arm, grabbing ahold of the bizarre material of his costume, and lowered him onto the bed, with another unintelligible mumble, before turning and walking to the bathroom to clean up the various ash, blood and general filth of the battle. 

Or tried to.

He sighed heavily. 

‘’C’mon, Billy. Every time?’’ 

‘’ _ Hrrrnmmn’’,  _ was the reply, from the boy who had apparently locked his arms around Teddy’s waist while he wasn’t looking. His head pressed as firmly as he could manage into Teddy’s side, which was currently not very firmly. Teddy could just walk off, and drag Billy across the house without any effort, or flick off his locked hands with a finger, but he could never bring himself to. 

‘’Just… c’mon, buddy,’’ he reasoned, not sure if Billy could even understand him, ‘’I’ll be gone like 5 minutes, then I’ll be back, and then we can pass out for the rest of the day without getting our  _ clean _ sheets filthy. Again.’’

‘’_Hrrrnn?_’’ Billy mumbled back, still not opening his mouth. Or eyes. Or really doing anything besides lazily nuzzling his boyfriend’s soft, comfy side like a warm, very exasperated pillow. 

‘’...yeah?’’, Teddy answered, not entirely sure why he knew it was a question. 

Billy’s hands loosened around his waist, allowing Teddy to shrug them off. He dragged himself to the bathroom, grabbed a quick shower to clean himself off, put on some baggy joggers and a loose vest, and fixed them some hot chocolate to let them relax after a long day of beating up… whatever those things were, it was hard to keep track. 

When he got back to their room, he found Billy in a bit of a predicament; the boots of his costume had been kicked off, lying on the floor where they’d landed, and he had gotten halfway to pulling off the tight, uncomfortable shirt, before apparently dozing off with it still pulled over his head. 

Teddy sighed again, pretending to be put out by the  _ dreadful _ experience of undressing his boyfriend for bed. With one hand, he tugged the shirt the rest of the way over his head, and pulled off the tights Billy  _ insisted  _ he wear for the aesthetic, despite the total lack of blood flow, leaving Billy in just the old pair of briefs he had thrown on as they’d been rushed out the door in the small hours of the morning.

_ ‘’Hehehe’’,  _ Billy mumbled out, a dead-tired smirk creeping onto his face.

‘’Oh shut up’’ Teddy chuckled back, pulling the blanket, and Billy, over him as he laid down, settling into pure bliss… until they were both blacked out a minute or so later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Realized I haven't posted something in like 2 years. pls be gentle.


End file.
